Fighting Time
by CharmedSerenity3
Summary: Complete Darien figures out he loves Serena, but before he gets to tell her something happens to her. When he is granted a chance to go back in time can he save her and tell her he loves her? Will other things get in the way?
1. I Do Love Her

This is my New Story. Can Darien save her before it is too late?

* * *

_Fighting Time

* * *

_

Darien was sitting at his usual chair at the arcade. Darien was tall, dark, and handsome. He had dark blue eyes and midnight black hair. "Hey Andrew, How are you?"

Andrew smiled, "I'm doing good." Andrew has blond hair and green eyes. He is two inches shorter then Darien. Andrew owned the arcade and was the same age as Darien, 20. At that moment they hear the bell of the door. A 16 year old girl walks to the counter and sits two chairs away from Darien. She has long blond hair, wrapped in odangos. She has light blue eyes and rosy red lips.

"Hey, Andrew. Can I have a vanilla milkshake?" She smiles.

"Sure Serena, One vanilla milkshake for the dame." Andrew cheers as she giggles.

"Meatball head, don't think you drink enough milkshakes to make you fatter then a cow." Darien looked down at Serena.

"Didn't I say don't call me that, you insignificant, Jerk wad." Serena walked to the table where her friends had sat.

"Apparently, she is starting to study?" Darien said proud.

"Why do you always mess with her? Can't you be nice?" Andrew sighed.

"I really try to, but I for some reason I can't control myself." Darien stared at his food.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you like her?" Andrew questioned.

"Her, no way." Darien said staring at Andrew. He looked around. "And what if I did?"

Andrew laughed. " I knew you were going to say that."

Darien sighed. "How long have you known?"

Andrew smiled. "It doesn't matter. You should probably be nicer to her. Maybe she likes you too." Everyone else knew they liked each other, but they couldn't see it.

Ta da. Ok kind of short but I have to update In the Name of Love, so I need about 5 reviews to update? Maybe with ideas to help me create a stronger plot faster. So please review.


	2. Everyday Life, Well Maybe

Sigh, only 4 reviews. That's depressing. Thanks to anangelslife, SilverCarnation, PhantasyDreamer, and Serena7 (don't worry it is a ploy to get more reviews to fill the little ego that I want to have, please keep reviewing though). Remember people reviews keep this author very happy and makes her write longer chapters so new deal. The more reviews I get the longer the chapters- deal. Ok, I tried to keep the first chapter simple, and now I will get into a little of the plot. So on to the story.

* * *

Serena finished her milkshake and said bye to her friends. Darien almost got up to follow her. Darien walked over to the girls. "Hey, anything new going on in the world of the Negaverse?" 

Ami looked up from her communicator. "Well there are findings of negative energy in the North Pole. Other then that it looks like we are ok for now."

Darien smiled. "Sounds good. Remember Serena doesn't know I'm Tuxedo Mask and I need a few days to tell her who I am."

Mina smiled. "Don't worry, she will take it well. She has a good heart."

Darien sighed, "Now, If I could only get the other part to come out right." He mumbled under his breath.

Rae looked up to him, "Huh?"

Darien smiled. "Don't worry about it." He walked home.

* * *

The Next Day

Serena was rushing to school. Her alarm hadn't gone off this morning or she turned it off and went back to bed. She ran until she felt like she ran into brick and fell to the ground.

"Watch were you aim, you big brute." She looked up to see Darien.

"Hello Meatball head, apparently someone is in a good mood." Darien laughed.

"I'm in a hurry; I will be late for school." Serena mumbled and tried to speed off to school.

Darien grabbed her, "Not again," he said in a sarcastic tone, "I wanted to talk to you!"

Serena pulled away. "Then you will just have to wait until after school. We will meet at the Arcade." Serena ran off.

Darien yelled. "You're always late. You can be late again so I can tell you of my undying love for you." Serena was already out of distance and couldn't hear him. Darien sighed and walked off in the direction to his college.

* * *

Ok, what did you think? Remember to review Please.


	3. Andrew's Push

Sigh, only 9 reviews.Joking. That's better. Thanks to PhantasyDreamer, hpever( Guys aren't always), Ishq, anangelslife, erica6060, Serena7, AnimePrincesses (Plue Princess), Tenshi Bunny, Ashlee shields:D. Please Read "When One is in Love" I'm about to add a new twist to it. Ok on to this story.

* * *

After school Darien waited for Serena by the arcade. It was already 5 O'Clock and there was no sign of Serena. Darien gave up and went into the arcade. He took a deep breath preparing to face Andrew. 

Darien walked into the arcade and over to the counter. "So how did it go?" Andrew asked from the backroom.

"How did you know it was me?" Darien asked, sitting at the counter.

"How couldn't I, I know your walk. Everyone can." Andrew laughs.

Darien huffed. "Can I get a coffee, black?"

"You're usual." Andrew sighed.

"Yeah, so where is everyone?" Darien looked over to the table where the girls always sat.

"At the temple, Rae wanted to have a meeting about something." Andrew replied.

"I still aren't allowed to attend those meanings." Darien sighed.

"So I take it she didn't take it well." Andrew asked.

"I didn't get to tell her yet. She is probably at Rae's temple for that meeting." Andrew said.

"Then I will go over there now, See you Andrew." Darien sighed. I guess I introduce myself as Tuxedo Mask there.

* * *

Until Next time. Review.


	4. Don't Go!

Thanks to Serena7, Angelofrebirth, RoxyFoxyChick, SailorAino, Ashlee shields:D, ffgirlmoonie, Ishq, Tenshi Bunny, erica6060, and anangelslife. 10 reviews, I'm so happy. Sorry about not writing a lot. 1) I had ten minutes to write those chapters and 2) I didn't know whether I wanted Senshi in it or not. Since I now know what I want and since I received 10 reviews I will write a two page chapter.

* * *

Darien walked towards Rae's temple. All that was on his mind was Serena. He hoped it went well when he told her what he felt. Darien walked up the stairs of the temple and ran into Rae's grandpa. "Afternoon, Grandpa." All the girls, Darien, and Andrew call Rae's grandpa, grandpa. 

"Afternoon young man, Rae is in the fire room with the girls. Be careful. Rae just chased Chad for walking by the fire room." Grandpa went back to doing chores.

Darien chuckled. 'Rae and Chad never got along. Rae always showed him her anger. Did she like Chad? Well that's none of my business.' Darien walked towards the fire room and then he saw a window.

Darien walked over to the window and watched for a while.

"Serena, stop eating all the food so we can get to the discussion." Rae yelled.

"You should have let me stop, at the arcade to get something to eat." Serena yelled back and tried to start a tongue war.

"Serena there is food on your tongue gross." Rae screamed.

"Calm down girls, now let's get to sailor business." Luna replied.

"I agree, the enemy sounds dangerous this time." Ami chimed in.

"So do we have to train again, because I don't have any time in my schedule to train?" Lita added.

"Yet, you have time to hang with us at the arcade." Mina laughed and tried to tickle Lita, it failed.

"Girls, please. The sooner we talk the faster you can go back to your lives away from being Sailor Scouts." Artemis pleaded.

Darien stood in disbelief. Why didn't he see it before? Serena was just very beautiful.

Just them there was a scream from the park. The girls transformed and ran towards the park.

'The girls are going to need my help.' Darien thought before he transformed. Serena would have to wait until after this battle.

Sailor Moon arrived to see the monster swinging in the playground. Sailor Moon nodded to Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus stood behind the monster and yelled, "Venus Love Chain."

The monster heard these words and jump from her position to the top of the swing set.

"Took you long enough, I figured if I was on the swing set you would go past me, and I could destroy you. Apparently you're smarter then I thought." The monster cackled.

"I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice and all that is good, I shall punish you." Sailor Moon yelled.

"I won't hold my breath, Rain Dance of Fate. Let's see how you handle that." The Monster laughed. "I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Bailey, The scout of fluffy stuff, not. I Bailey am an assistant of an enemy that will destroy you totally."

"Mars Ignite," Sailor Mars screamed and made Bailey's attack evaporate.

"Ok, let the game begin, Fire Fate of Infusion." Bailey laughed.

"Mercury Aqua Blast," Sailor Mercury yelled as she put out the fire.

Bailey continued walking back and forth on the top of the swing set. "Ok then, Tragic Wind Destruction."

"Jupiter Thunder shock," Sailor Jupiter screamed, changing the windy weather into a rain storm. "Now Sailor Moon, before it is too late."

Tuxedo Mask arrived at the scene and watched the girls fight. Sailor Moon was getting ready to attack when the monster set an attack at her. Tuxedo Mask tried to grab her but it was too late. He could only catch her after the attack had hit her. "Sailor Moon, you will be okay, just stay awake." Tuxedo mask cried.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"Sailor Moon, I love you, even in human form." Tuxedo Mask looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon looked at his dark blue eyes.

"D..D…Darien." Tuxedo Mask stated.

"You know who I am?" Sailor Moon wondered.

You're S…" Tuxedo Mask started to say.

"Shush, please let me keep me pride for a bit longer." Sailor whispered.

* * *

Please Review. I made it longer. 


	5. Bitter Argument

Thanks to Tommeegirl21210, hpever, Serena7, Ashlee shields:D, usagi2005, RoxyFoxyChick , and anangelslife. Yeah 7 reviews, I'm so happy. Ok a point to get at. Serena's pride is as Sailor Moon. As Serena she is clumsy, but as Sailor Moon she is graceful and viewed as a Role Model, and Serena doesn't change want to that. This will also give a visual of where his mind is at in this chapter.

* * *

Serena detransformed in his arms. "I wanted to continue to be a role model for the girls, but even a Super Hero doesn't live forever." 

"Sailor Moon, You can't give up on me now." Darien stared as she died in his arms, "Serena wake up, I can't watch you die." Darien tried to shake her awake, but she was limp in his arms.

* * *

Later in the Arcade

The girls sat at their usual table, but an unusual quietness filled the arcade. Without Serena, the arcade had no life. Serena wasn't singing Karaoke, she wasn't playing the Sailor V., and most of all her and Darien weren't arguing. Darien walked into the arcade sulking.

Breaking the silence, "Can I have a coffee, black?" Darien asked loudly.

Mina's eyes shot over to Darien who had broken the long silence. "What's with your yelling Darien?"

"You Mina, that's with my yelling!" Darien continued to yell.

"What did I do? I'm not the one yelling." Mina yelled.

"You just did, you dumb ass." Darien yelled back.

"Did I really?" Mina sneered. ''I didn't hear it."

"Maybe you should listen to yourself, like Serena used too." Darien paused at what he had just said.

Rae walked over to him. "How dare you talk about Serena like that? Serena isn't here anymore, so we have to stand up for her now."

"You think I don't care?" Darien tried to defend himself.

"That's right. You always make fun her, and you always hurt her." Rae stated like it was a fact.

"I don't do it on purpose." Darien questioned.

"You did ." Ami stated. "You have done it since you have meet her."

"What?" Darien yelled.

"Ami, there is definitely something wrong with Darien!" Lita said to Ami.

"I know. I'm amazed by his taking of Serena's death." Ami whispered.

"He was the closest to Serena, We couldn't hear their conversation." Lita reminded Ami.

"I wonder what Serena said to him to make him react like this." Ami wondered.

"What you are the one started teasing her." Rae was agitated.

"Well, I didn't really think it would hurt her!" Darien stated.

"How could you forget how much it did hurt her?" Rae screamed.

"I don't know and what about you. You didn't try to save her. You let her die. Face the fact, you let Serena die." Darien retaliated.

"Why would I do that?" Rae screamed.

"I don't know, maybe it is because you are power hungry. You wanted to be the leader." Darien screamed back.

"I would never do that to Serena. I may get agitated sometimes and say things, but I would never, never hurt Serena like that." Rae cried.

"Darien, how could you think of us like that? We love Serena and we would never hurt her on purpose." Mina came in defending her friend.

"Oh, I should take that response for you, but it doesn't work for me!" Darien tried to get hold of his temper.

"This is different, you don't like her and we do." Rae stated.

"Hate to tell you, but he is and was always madly in love with her." Andrew said in perfect with perfect timing.

"He does Andrew?" Ami questioned.

"Ohh, Darien we're so sorry." Rae and Mina tried to apologize.

"Andrew, this doesn't make it any easier for me. Just give away all my secrets." Darien said agitated.

"Ok, then." Andrew tried to make a joke, "Once in the third grade…"

"No, not really." Darien shuttered remembering the event.

"Chill out. I wasn't going to tell them. Today anyways." Andrew laughed trying to light up the room.

"I'm going home. I can't take this anymore." Darien replied.

"Wait, Darien come back," the girls yelled, but Darien was all ready out the door.

* * *

After the bitter argument

Darien walked towards home. He didn't mean to act the way he did. He was just over come by frustration. Darien never planned on telling the girls he liked Serena. Andrew was trying to be a good friend, but he didn't do a good job. He kicked a can and took a turn. Darien stared to walk down an alley that he never recognized before. He got a little nervous. This didn't feel right.

* * *

Until Next time review.


	6. Fighting and Knocking Out

Thanks to author1234 (begging me what?), Tommeegirl21210, Serena7, palikani (Please Calm down), RoxyFoxyChick, and silvermoon8573 (I'm not obsessed). Should I? No, Not yet.( Too bad you don't know what I'm talking about yet.) On to the Story, this gets interesting this chapter...

* * *

Darien continued down the alley way too focused on his thoughts to care about the bad feeling. Darien came to a dead ending. He turned around to face three people. They were slowly moving in on him. 

"New bait," laughed the Leader.

"He looks all worked up," joked the second guy.

"Too worked up for his own good." The third guy added.

"Let's get him," cheered the Leader. They rushed Darien. He panicked and started to punch back. The leader and he were on the ground. Darien on top of him, and was punching him in the face.

"Don't mess with me you son of a bitch," Darien screamed in his face.

The two other guys started kicking the Darien in the ribs. "Don't punch our Leader."

"Who gives a fuck what your Leader thinks." Darien gets up and tries to walk away. The two guys jump onto Darien's back, knocking him to the ground. He was out cold.

"Let's go before the guys wakes up." The Leader tells the other guys.

Darien is sitting on his couch reading a book when he hears the doorbell ring. "Who is it?" He calls.

"It's me silly." Serena giggles from the other side. Darien automatically opens the door. She hugs him.

"Come in my Love," Darien smiles giving Serena a peck on the cheek.

"Let's watch a movie Darien," Serena smiles.

"Don't you want dinner first," Darien stares into Serena's eyes.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Serena laughed.

"SO, what do you want for dinner?" Darien questioned.

"You," was all Serena said before she crashed her lips onto his.

They kissed until they were both out of breath. They pulled away for a minute before crashing down again. They rolled onto the floor, Darien resting on top of Serena with one leg on each side of him. Darien pushed for entrance of his tongue in her mouth, she opened willing. He picked her up and set her on the couch. Apparently on the remote, a movie came on.

"_Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon questioned._

"_Sailor Moon, I love you, even in human form." Tuxedo Mask looked into her crystal blue eyes._

"_Who are you?" Sailor Moon looked at his dark blue eyes._

"_D..D…Darien." Tuxedo Mask stated._

"_You know who I am?" Sailor Moon wondered._

_You're S…" Tuxedo Mask started to say._

Darien remembered that Serena had died and started to cry. The scenery was no longer of his apartment and Serena, but of the alley where he had been knocked unconscious. He cried has he put his head in between his knees. Then he raised his head towards the Moon. "I can't do anything without her. Why did you take her away from me? Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been me, instead of her?"

A voice was heard from a distance….

* * *

You like? Leave a review please. So who is talking to Darien? Until Next Time.


	7. Who is Rini?

Thanks totiafan, Markus777, -best unknown- ( If you remember Darien never really lost anyone before so he doesn't know how to act but you will understand that he is going through stages in this chapter.), Caitlin (one says to little detail and another one says too much- what do you people want!), RoxyFoxyChick, palikani (It wasn't me, you didn't do enough for me to put any claims on you.Everyone is intitled to a bad day, Next time just don't take it out on me, please.), Serena7, and anangelslife. Should I? Maybe? (Too bad you don't know what I'm talking about yet.) On to the Story, this gets interesting this chapter…

* * *

Last Time

* * *

A voice was heard from a distance…. 

Now

* * *

"Darien, are you ok?" a very concerned Andrew stood at the doorway of the back of the Arcade. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly ok," Darien refused to let Andrew see this side of him. He would have to not show his feelings in public anymore.

"Darien, I'm sorry about telling the girls." Andrew apologized.

"It's ok" Darien replied gruffly. "I think I will go home now."

Darien walked home. Darien thought about his life in an orphanage. At 3 years old, Darien was dropped off at the orphanage. Whoever his parents were sent him 10,000 dollars a month to live on. Because the Orphanage was so poor, they used his money to care for the place. They wouldn't let him be adopted, because they wouldn't receive any more money. He lived a sheltered life away from love and friends. Until Serena, he had never felt loss. Of course Serena wasn't the only girl in the universe, there were plenty of women who wanted him, but his heart only went out to Serena. Now he was at the steps to his house. Sliding into the house, and into his bedroom, he left the thoughts of the day behind him as he fell into a sleeping state.

In the middle of the night, Darien had woken in cold sweat from his dream, reliving Serena's death. What could he do now? He couldn't possibly live without her. He walks to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup of black coffee. Serena would always wrinkle her nose at coffee, and then go order a cappuccino. Silly Serena, why couldn't he let her go?

"You want to know why you feel for Serena as you do?" a voice said.

"Who's there? How did you know what I thought?" Darien shouted to the room.

"I can hear your thoughts dear." A shadow danced around the room. "I have your answers."

Darien followed the shadow. "You can't help me."

"Are you certain?" a small girl stepped out of the shadow.

"What are you?" Darien was confused.

"I need your help and you need mine." The little girl looked up at Darien. She looked so much like him.

"And how could you help me little girl? I don't know if I can help anyone else at the moment either." Darien asked.

"First of all the name is Rini, and Second of all, all you have to do is save Serena and my mission will be complete." Rini smiled up at Darien.

Should he trust her? "What is your Mission? Lit..er..Rini."

"After you save her? You will know." Rini looked at the room. It was way too neat to be her father. Was it really her father? "You know Serena right? Who is her..er…other form?"

"She is Sailor Moon, and Serena Tuskino, and the love of my life. How can I save her?" Darien asked the little girl feeling like a complete idiot.

"Come with me." Rini answered.

* * *

You like so far? Please Review.


	8. Just to See her Again

Thanks to Serena7, RoxyFoxyChick, anangelslife, Tsukia, allieb13, JasL:ine, ffgirlmoonie, Tommeegirl21210, palikani. I know they can be short, but I only get limited time to type my stories. I promise I will do my best to make this chapter longer.

* * *

Rini and Darien magically appeared in a space portal, everywhere was black. 

"There is no such thing as time or place here. This is empty space. It is also where our mission starts." Rini pointed over to a door, where an unknown scout stood. "That is Sailor Pluto, the protector of the Time Portal."

"What does that have to do our mission?" Darien questioned.

"Everything and nothing. This is where you choose whether you want to help us or not." Rini didn't seem to show any trait of weakness. "This is your last chance. You can go back in time, like this never happened or you can travel through that Portal to before Serena died and save her."  
"What is the purpose of this?" Darien pondered out loud.

"You can choose to live in misery or to save your love and our future." Rini took a deep breath, "I know that seems rather sudden, but without Serena, the remarkable future that awaits you, won't exist."

Darien stood dumbfounded.

Rini figured it would take a little more to get him to help. "Do you want to see the future?"

All Darien could do was nod.

"Follow me." Rini walked over to where Sailor Pluto had her staff and said in Lunarian, "Sere Luna purr e mi." (Show the Future of the Moon to me.) "You will understand that language in time hopefully." Rini smiled as the future came up.

* * *

What Darien saw

"Serenity, come here darling." Endymion motioned to his lover.

She was looking at a rose. "Oh, Endymion can you believe how wonderful life is now?"

"Usako, what could I ever do without you? We have a meeting though Usako. The girls and the Generals will get upset if we are not there on time. No repeats of the past. You were always late to these meetings in the past."

"Yes, It is hard to believe it has been a thousand years since then, and eight hundred years since the last enemy." Serenity came upon her lover with a swift yet romantic kiss before dashing off.

"You always made me weak when you did that, and you always will." Endymion laughed. He started chasing after his lover.

* * *

Darien asked more questions. "Where do you fit into the equation? What is so important about saving the future?" 

"You always wanted to know the answers to everything. There is a new enemy in the future, but mysteriously everything is fading in our future. There was supposed to be no fighting for another 10 years, this time was when you were supposed to become a couple, but now we need you to fight him by saving Serena, so we can defeat him and save the future!" Rini seemed agitated.

"How do you fit into the picture?" Darien huffed, "Tell me that and I will help you."

"I'm your daughter Darien, yours and Serena's daughter. I don't have a lot of time left before I disappear as well. I'm fighting it by staying here." Rini was about to break down into tears.

"I'm so sorry now let's save the future and Serena!" Darien cheered, thinking about having Serena in his arms.

"Here is the key to the door, don't lose it, If you need me, I will be here. You only have one chance, so you better save her." Sailor Pluto stated.

"I promise to save her." Darien nodded.

"The girls and Andrew won't know a thing that happened.You can not tell Serena under any circumstance. If it deems totallynecessary them you can tell two people, but Serena can't be one of them.Fi taw ma tovw loc dji Luna purr, et blu wx mins devold." (Make the future of the Moon the past, and clear the minds of those involved.)

* * *

Darien stepped through the door.

Darien was now sitting in the same seat having the same conversation he had the day he admitted he had feelings for her.

The bell on the door rang. There was Serena live and well. He wanted to ran over to her and hold her, but he held back. "Hey, Andrew, can I have a vanilla milkshake?" She smiles.

"Sure Serena, One vanilla milkshake for the dame." Andrew cheers as she giggles.

Oh god this is where he teases her. "Mea...Serena, you look nice today." Darien tried to smile.

Serena gave him a weird stare. "Are you ok today Darien?"

"Yes, and is it true what I have heard. I heard you received a good grade on your test today." Darien smiled.

Serena nodded, "How did you know?"

Darien laughed, "Let's just say a little birdie told me." Actually later that day Serena would throw her test in his face and yell at him, when he was trying to tell her he loved her. How Ironic?

Serena drank her milkshake and excused herself. Mumbling about something being was wrong with Darien.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you like her?" Andrew questioned.

"I know, and I plan on telling her. Do you have her address?" Darien asked. He was not going to let the same situation come about.

* * *

Ok, until next time review. Was it long enough for you?


	9. Choices

Thanks to rockfreak2003, Serena and Darien7 (Like your name), mew bunnyboo (your name is cute too and I'm glad you love my story so much), Tsukia, palikani (what does ja ne mean? it sounds so cute, RoxyFoxyChick (2x), Usagi1816, hpever.

* * *

Darien walked slowly toward his house, if he was going to do this he was going to do this right. He planned it all out. He would call the florist to deliver flowers to her house, with a note. Get her used to the idea of having an admirer, and then he would drop hints that he was the admirer. He couldn't wait. He reached his apartment. He opened the door and stared at his almost spotless apartment. It didn't feel right, he sighed, and the last time he was in this room he was mourning the loss of Serena. Beat up and totally insane, I think that summed everything up perfectly. 

Darien took off his shoes; Serena wouldn't be home for an hour. He turned on the television. The show was about the girl and the guy running like what seemed like forever. You know those types of shows. Darien is about to fall asleep when the phone rings.

Darien yawns. He picks up the phone. "Moshi Moshi, this is the Shields residence."

"Hello Mr. Shields." The voice answered. "We would like to meet you tonight, and would you please bring along your girlfriend."

'What girlfriend?' "Who are you?"

"Someone important, just meet me at La Fairy." The voice said.

"Not unless you tell me who you are." Darien argued.

"What a temper, just like your father." The female voice said.

Darien went speechless.

"Now do you want to meet your parents or not? You better bring your girlfriend." The person hanged up.

Darien stood confused, his parents? Weren't they dead?

* * *

Rini stood next to Sailor Pluto. Pluto asked, "Why did you do that?"

"It is a decoy to see who Darien will choose, his new found family or Serena?" Rini replied.

"I thought you knew already who he was going to pick." Pluto questioned.

"I do, but since I changed the past I have to see if it really is our Endymion or a new form of him." Rini stared at Pluto waiting for more questions.

"Oh, okay then," Pluto stated.

* * *

Darien sighed. Maybe Serena could help him. Maybe he could just deliver the flowers himself. This would ruin his plan. It couldn't kill him, but would it kill Serena, again? He left his apartment on the 15 minute journey to Serena's house. Then a question popped into his head, will she be as accepting as last time? Last time she had death effecting her decision. I guess he could figure it out himself. 

'Gulp,' this was her street, now this is her house. Flowers in hand, he walked up to the door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"I got it," could be heard from inside followed by someone running down the stairs. An exhausted Serena answered the door. "Hello… oh, hi Darien." Serena sighed could her night get any worse.

"Serena…could we um…talk?" Darien questioned. He looked to see if Serena saw that he didn't call her meatball head, she noticed.

"Well, I guess so." Serena stepped outside and closed the door, she looked beautiful.

"Serena, I got these flowers for you." Darien was blushing and I mean profusely.

"Thanks, Darien." Serena read the card.

* * *

_**Dear Usako,**_

**_I write this note, hoping you could give me another chance. I have and will always love you. I know that I have been mean, but it was because I was afraid to say anything else. I was happy just to run into you everyday, I started to run into you on purpose. I hope you can look past who I pretended to me and see me for who I really am. Can you love me back?_**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Baka, Darien.**_

Serena gasped. She looked up at him. "You wrote this to me?"

"A little more frank, but yes. I was planning as acting as a secret admirer for awhile, but that plan didn't seem it would work out that well. I thought you would think it was Andrew." Darien looked at the ground, he was too afraid to look at her.

"Andrew? Why would I think it was him, he is dating Mina." Serena smiled.

"Oh," Darien said.

"All you want is another chance?" Serena questioned.

"Yes, that is all I want." Darien smiled.

"Then…….

* * *

Sorry. Cliffhanger. What will Serena say? Will Darien meet his family? Stay tuned next week for the next chapter. Please remember to review.


	10. Does She Feel the Same?

Thanks to Adi-san, sweetess25 (thanks), kimmy (maybe, just have to read), allieb13 (am I really?), RoxyFoxyChick, PhantasyDreamer (I thought it all was juicy, lol, j.k.), Serena and Darien7, palikani, anangelslife, songoku778, Tsukia. This chapter was hard to write so have fun and see you at the bottom.

* * *

Last time

"Yes, that is all I want." Darien smiled.

"Then…….

* * *

This time

"Then…. I will need some time. Can you come back in about an hour?" Serena looked up at Darien.

Darien nodded and started to walk off. He sighed, death had affected her decision.

"Darien," Serena called. Darien stopped and looked back at her. "Don't give up on me just yet." Darien nodded again and continued home.

He took his time walking home. He didn't know what to think. Darien stopped in at the Golden Crown. He sat at his usual seat. Andrew greeted him.

"Andy, I'm really not in the mood today!" Darien whined.

Darien never whines. "Are you ok mate?" Andrew questions.

"I'm warming up for the turndown. Oh and my maybe parents want to meet me. What did I do wrong?" Darien sighed.

"Ok? Didn't you want to meet your parents?" Andrew asks.

"Yes and no. Maybe, I just...I mean they decide now that they want to be in my life!" Darien was starting to get mad.

"I see, and what about the turndown?" Andrew knew how to get his friend to talk.

"I talked to someone today, they told be to come back in an hour." Darien rested his forehead on his Indian style arms.

"Serena?" Andrew filled in. Only reply he got was a grumble, he took that has a yes. "How about I get you a coffee on the house? Black just you like it." He received another grumble, so he left to make his pal a cup of coffee.

Darien sighed. He forgot all about his supposed parents. 'If Serena said yes, it would just be me and Serena on a date, if she said no I would go meet my parents. Ok wait, what about that they wanted me to bring my girlfriend. I could say I didn't have one. Would they still want to know me? Maybe? Who cares what they think. I have one goal, and I have done fine without them. My goal is to save Serena, but what if saving Serena means losing Serena to me forever.'

Andrew brought him his coffee "Thanks Drew."

"Any time, you can ponder again, I will be serving other customers ok?" Andrew asked. Darien nodded.

Darien went back to thinking. He thought about this Serena thing. 'I haven't even started my job yet. I'm trying to win Serena's heart again. Ok, Maybe I can use this as a way to protect Serena. I will keep her away from that meeting she has tomorrow so I will be with her during the fight. This time I will save her. Let's just hope I don't kill myself in the process. Maybe I need a walk in the park, I have 40 minutes left.' Darien finishes his coffee then leaves.

* * *

The Park

Darien wonders through the park. The lake was so beautiful at night. He would definitely take Serena here one day. 'Stop thinking like that, she is going to turn me down, but I can't help it. I guess this once I can think about her.' Darien sat on the bench. If Serena said no would he go to meet his parents? 'No I won't meet my parents. I don't care what their plan is. They can't come into my life now! Ok, I'm glad about that decision!'

Darien stared at the lake for another 10 minutes. His thoughts won't be disturbed this time. Though there is a tear in one of his eyes trying to come out. He holds the tear in as he gets up to return to Serena's house. Darien takes a deep breath and walks down Serena's street.

Serena is sitting in a swing set in the backyard as Darien walks on the path to the backyard. The sign told him to come to the backyard, it leads him here, to where Serena sits basking in beauty.

"Sit down," Serena commands Darien. Darien sits on the swing next to her. "I thought about what you said."

Darien nodded. "I'm glad you thought about what I said. Serena I have to tell you something else."

Serena gulped. "What?"

"I'm Tuxedo Mask," Darien said smiling.

Serena just smiled.

Darien nodded, now she knew.

"Have you always loved me?" Serena questions.

"Yes I have, ever since you threw that paper in my face." Darien smiled.

Serena giggled, "Yeah, still sorry about that."

"Don't be, it started the best years of my life. Before that incident I was alone. Andrew was there, but I didn't know if I could really talk to him." Darien stared at his feet.

"Really?" Serena smiled.

"Yes, really, everything that I teased you about was what I loved about you." Darien looked up at the sky.

"Umm, have you ever thought about why we had been chosen to protect this world?" Serena's question seemed to come out of no where.

"Yes, I have. I think that makes us special. All of us have a destiny, a pure hearted dream." Darien finally got the nerve to look at her. She looked beautiful, the light shined on her face just right. She was staring at the sky with hope and wonder.

Serena led herself back to earth. "That is a unique way to look at it." Her eyes sparkled.

Darien saw she was getting off topic she didn't like him. He made a fake smile trying to hold in the feeling he was feeling. "Aren't we all unique?'

Serena smiled, "of course. Look Darien, I thought about what you said."

"I think you said that already." Darien laughed.

"I know, but don't you want an answer?" Serena questioned.

"Yes, I spent an hour waiting for your answer." Darien took a deep breath.

"Well I decide to give you a chance at my heart. Darien, I have always loved you too." Serena smiled.

Darien smiled and leaned towards Serena. Serena Leaned in towards Darien. There lips were so close. Darien led his hand around Serena's waist, pulling Serena closer. Serena's arms wrapped along Darien's neck, they were no longer on the swings. They were about to kiss. "Serena, it is dinner time." Serena's mom called from the kitchen.

Serena seemed to think about kissing him anyways, but instead, "I'm on my way mother." Taking Darien's hand she led him on the path to the front of the house, making sure to remove the sign.

"Tomorrow, after school, I will pick you up?" Darien questioned.

Serena nodded, "See you tomorrow. I'm so sorry." She pecked him on the cheek before going inside.

Darien sighed and walked home. He was tired and needed a rest. On his way home, he thought about that almost kiss. It was so close; He yearned for that moment again.

* * *

You enjoy. Hope you like it. Please Review. Until next time enjoy.


	11. Kiss? In Public?

Thanks to SKY, Adi-san, Tommeegirl21210 (Are you ever going to send me your half of the chapter), kimmy, RoxyFoxyChick, and palikani. This chapter was hard to write so have fun and see you at the bottom.

* * *

Last time

Darien sighed and walked home. He was tired and needed a rest. On his way home, he thought about that almost kiss. It was so close; He yearned for that moment again.

This time

* * *

The Next Morning

Darien knew that she would either have to pick him or the meeting. She might even drag him to the meeting. It hurt to know that this might be is last day with her. Darien knew that as soon as her communicator rang she would be out the door. He would just have to protect her.

Serena came in for her morning milkshake. She saw Darien sitting on a stool and sat next to him. "Hi Darien!" Serena smiled, "Can I have a Vanilla Milkshake please Andy?"

"Coming right up Serena." Andrew smiled, as he left the two to their devices.

"You all ready for school Serena?" Darien asked.

"Only because I have to, I'm not a morning person." Serena sighed.

"I can see that." Darien remarked.

"Oh, Darien, don't make fun of me." Serena glared at Darien.

Darien looked at the petite girl to his side, she looked nice today. "I'm not, I'm agreeing with you."

Serena huffed.

"You need me to prove it."

Serena huffed again.

Darien stood up. Serena was glaring at him. He took her hand. Darien pulled Serena up and into his arms. He reached his one arm around her waist and his other hand held her hand. Darien started to dance with her. Since she was being a bit stubborn he was holding her in the air. As she relaxed he allowed her closer and closer to the floor.

Andrew walked out of the backroom and saw this sight. He didn't want to disturb Darien. Andrew leaned against the door and watched to new couple on the floor.

"Hey, you, hello guy that works here can you serve me?" A customer tried to get his attention.

Andrew blinked, "Sorry what can I do for you?"

Serena traveled her hands up and around his neck. Darien and Serena stopped dancing. "Now for that kiss that you deserve." Darien stared into her eyes.

"Now?" was Serena's reply.

"Yes, Now!" Darien repeated.

"In front of everyone?" Serena questioned.

"Yes, and I don't care who sees." Darien whispered in her ears.

"But…" Darien raised a finger to her mouth to shush her.

His hand went to her hair as he inched closer to her face. Serena inched closer to him as well. Serena teased him with an almost kiss. 'Damn her and what she does to me.' Then they closed the space in between them.

Andrew stood in awe. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Four girls make their way into the Crown Arcade.

Mina yelled. "No school, they closed school for….oh my god."

All of the girls froze at the sight before them. The mortal enemies where kissing, and enjoying it.

"Andrew, did you dare them to that fate?" Rae questioned.

"Nope, I went to get Serena her morning milkshake and they were like this. Hey Mina babe, glad you have the day off."

Darien and Serena weren't paying attention to the girls. They were in their own little world. Darien ran his tongue along her teeth begging her to open her mouth. She complied. They kissed until they were out of breath. Serena laid her head on Darien's chest.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, I love you too much." Darien kept Serena close to him.

Serena saw the time and panicked. "I'm going to be late for school, and them I will get a detention and them I won't be able to go on our date." Serena ran towards the door and ran into Lita. "What are you doing here Lita, shouldn't you be in school?" Serena tried to run past them.

Lita grabbed her arm. Rae smirked, "If you had been paying attention to us instead of kissing Darien, you would have heard that school is closed."

"Hay that kiss was good." Serena made her way back over to Darien.

"I'm glad you think so Usako." Darien cooed.

Serena leaned herself against Darien, he held her in a hug.

"Can I have my milkshake now, Andrew?" Serena and Darien made their way over to a booth. They knew the interrogation was only about to start.

"Sure," Andrew gave Serena the milkshake and gave Darien a coffee.

The couple waited for questions to begin.

* * *

You like, Please review, and I will update next week.


	12. Interrogation and Confessions

Thanks to RoxyFoxyChick, keepoath, ffgirlmoonie, mew bunnyboo, palikani, songoku778, Serena and Darien7, anangelslife, and Adi-san. I received many reviews. I'm so happy. Well here is my next chapter. Oh and for people who want to know why school is out. There is a really bad rain storm outside, but Mina never finished telling the story.

* * *

Last time

The couple waited for questions to begin.

* * *

This time

"So," Rae said slipping into the seat. "What made this event occur?"

Serena and Darien looked at each other and gulped. The privacy raid was just beginning.

Serena sighed, now or never, "Ask him!"

"Hey, I thought you were on my side." Darien glared at Serena.

"I am, but you're the one that came to my house." Serena nodded.

The other girls looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"You went to her house?" Mina questioned. Andrew came by and sat next to her. He wanted to know what happened as well. Mina cuddled with him.

"Um, yes," Darien felt like he was about to suffocate.

"Why did you go to her house?" Lita wanted a piece of the action too.

"Isn't it kind of obvious why I went there?" Darien turned the question back at her.

Lita stood there for a second, "should it be obvious?"

Serena hit her head on the table, of course Darien would make things worse. "He asked me on a date." Serena filled in.

"That was the reason? Wait, what does that have to do with the kiss?" Rae questioned.

Ami replied. "You can't see that they are now a couple, a cute couple at that. So when is the first date?"

Serena and Darien looked at each other. Thank Selene that Ami was here.

"Our first date is today, all day today, since school is out." Darien said before Serena could speak.

Serena looked up at him and then shrugged, that was fine with her. "So, can we go now?"

"No," the girls said without thinking.

"Andrew can you get us all hot chocolates and one more coffee for Darien, this might take awhile." Ami asked politely. (Of course Ami would act polite.)

"Sure thing," Andrew said as he left Mina at the table.

"WHY NOT?" whined Darien and Serena in unison.

"Since you won't attend the meeting today, we will have the meeting right now." Rae stated.

Darien's face went white and he held Serena closer to him, "Rae can we talk for a minute, Ami too."

They nodded. Darien, Rae, Ami, and Serena got up. Darien motioned for Serena to stay seated. Darien motioned them to the back room.

"What's up Darien?" Rae questioned.

"Can you guys not have a meeting for the next few days?" Darien asked.

"What? Are you kidding? You never know when a bad guy will attack." Ami stated.

"Yesterday, did you feel like you were repeating that day, Rae?" Darien interrogated Rae.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Rae questioned.

"We are reliving the last two days because our Princess dies today, at the battle that happens during today's meeting."

"That's why your face went white." Ami realizes.

"Yes," Darien nods.

"Who is the Princess?" Rae and Ami ask at the same time.

"Well the Princess is Serena; she is also my soul mate. I'm Endymion, her lost love. It's why I always went cold around her, I didn't know what to say." Darien took a deep breath. "I was allowed a chance back in the past once to attempt to save her. I can't tell her she is going to die. If she knows that she is going to die then the future won't be changed."

"Why are we standing here? Let's save her." Rae said.

"Um, you can't go on a date that's just the two of you." Ami stated.

"Huh?" Darien stood dumbfounded, "Why not?"

"You will have to go on a double date with the only other couple, Mina and Andrew." Ami sighed. "Sorry Darien, but we have to keep a Sailor Scout by her at all times, so why not the leader of the Princess's guardians."

"I don't count?" Darien whined.

"Darien," Rae yelled, "just do what you're told!"

"Ok," Darien sighs as they walk back to their seats. A Serena sitting in a seat wondering what they where talking about.

* * *

Well I think I will stop here. Please Review.


	13. Doubling Up

Thanks to palikani, ffgirlmoonie, emmastarz, Serena and Darien7, songoku778, Tenshi Bunny, mew bunnyboo, kimmy, keepoath, and anangelslife. 100 reviews yeah, I reached my goal. I made this chapter super long or at least tried to.

* * *

Last time

"Ok," Darien sighs as they walk back to their seats. A Serena sitting in a seat wondering what they where talking about.

* * *

This time

Serena stared at Darien has he sat down.

"We have decided on having a double date with Mina and Andrew." Darien broke the news abruptly.

"What!" Serena whined, "Why can't it be just the two of us?"

"Serena… I promise that we will have a date alone, but for now we need to go on double dates."

"Why?" Serena whined.

"There is a new threat so everyone needs to stay with one other scout." Ami replied.

"Doesn't Darien count?" Serena pouted, "He is Tuxedo Mask!"

"I'm sorry Serena, but Darien doesn't count." Rae for once understood Serena's point-of-view. Rae grabbed Serena's hand in her hand, "Serena listen to me! This is of dire importance; we need you to stay with Mina and Andrew today. Can you please do this for us?"

Serena stared at Rae before sighing, "You really want to get Andrew into this mess?"

Mina looked over at Andrew, could she really pull him into this mess so that the scouts can double up? She looked at Darien; there was something in his eye, something she couldn't place. Being the Senshi of Love, she knew that she had to throw Andrew into the mix. It was almost like she could feel the worry for Serena's safety in his heart. "Yes Serena, Andrew has to get into this mess. It is necessary."

Serena doubled over. She should be protecting them; she was the leader wasn't she? What was the big deal? "Who will take care of the arcade?"

"Lita and I will take care of the arcade. Lita can cook and I can serve it." Rae added. Lita nodded.

"We can't leave Ami alone." Serena really wanted to get it so it could be just her and Darien.

"I can stay here and study." Ami cheered. She really was going to study on ways to protect Serena.

"You study way too much Ames!" Serena stated.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not studying for school; I'm going to study the enemy." Ami smiled.

"That's makes me feel much better." Serena added sarcastically.

Darien, Serena, Andrew, and Mina prepared for their double date. Rae and Lita got their selves familiar with their surroundings. Ami started studying.

* * *

After the Couples Left

Why she had to be the Senshi of Fire she didn't know. Why could she tell that it was déjà vu? Why did she have the ability to remember what had happened originally? The only thing she couldn't remember was Serena's death. Rae sat in a swivel chair in the lounge area of the arcade thinking about the déjà vu she felt about today and yesterday. It was different though. They didn't do the same things. Like Serena and Darien must have originally fought because of the way Darien stayed pretty much quiet yesterday. What Darien must feel. Watching Serena die. She remembered their argument, when they found out he liked her. It must be hard to watch someone die, and then watch them walk around you like they never died. Or how about trying to prove he loves her, when he should be trying to protect her. What if he has to make her really hate him in order to save her? What a burden. The only comfort she had was that Darien had the same feelings, but he had it much worse then her. Rae looked around the arcade. It was almost empty because of the storm.

Rae went over to Ami, "How's it going?"

"Well, the scientific sector of the electrical outlet is picking up a signal of interference from the time delta system." Ami stated.

"In English Ames, Please?" Rae begged.

"Oh, I can't get any readings because we went back in time and my communicator can only read on what happened. Basically, I'm not getting any information." Ami simplified.

"Ok." Rae understood now, "how can we protect Serena if we can't get any readings?"

"We have to find out who wants to attack us and fast." Ami looked at her computer.

"We haven't got the information yet!" Rae was starting to get agitated.

"Yes we have, all of the information is already in here, and I just have to analyze it." Ami said.

Rae went over to Lita, "Are you bored?

"Yeah, how does Andrew do this?" Lita questioned

"He takes happy pills every morning." Rae rolled her eyes.

"He must, but it could also be because of the storm. Who in the right mind would come outside in a storm?" Lita asked.

"Us, we did!" Rae was frustrated now. She looked over at Ami. Ami was busily typing into her communicator.

There was scratching on the door. Rae walked over and opened the door. A very soak and wet Luna and Artemis came in.

"It's pouring outside." Artemis seethed.

"Hello Ladies, where is everyone else?" Luna spoke quickly.

"Serena and Mina went on a double date." Lita smirked.

"Who was Serena's date?" Artemis questioned. He already knew who Mina's date was.

"You wouldn't believe it if we told you." Rae remarked.

"Darien, Serena went with Darien." Ami added, looking up from her computer for a moment.

Luna coughed, "Tuxedo Mask, I mean we know who he is now, but we don't know if he is really on our side."

Rae smirked, "He is definitely on our side, because if he isn't then neither is Serena."

"Huh," Artemis looked at Rae.

Ami looked up from her computer. "You have to see this! We need to get to them now, the enemyis about to attack them."

"What?" Everyone screamed.

"Darien, Serena, Mina, and Andrew are about to be under attack." Ami said again. Everyone jetted out the door, following Ami to who knows where.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about the date. Please Review. I have cchanged some parts of the story, so you may want to read over the changes. I made it so Darien didn't forget that the girls where the scouts and stuff like that.


	14. An Interesting Turn of Events

Thanks to mew bunnyboo, ffgirlmoonie, RoxyFoxyChick, Illusion Glades, palikani, Tenshi Bunny (I'm still waiting on your new chapter before I go away), keepoath (since when is 4 pages on word short?), Serena and Darien7, songoku778. I will be away for about two weeks, so I won't be updating for two weeks. Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Last time

Ami looked up from her computer. "You have to see this! We need to get to them now, they are about to attack them."

"What?" Everyone screamed.

"Darien, Serena, Mina, and Andrew are about to be under attack." Ami said again.

This time

* * *

The Double Date

Serena held close to Darien as the thunder sounded every few minutes. Darien tried to comfort her. Mina frowned at Serena. She wishes she could comply with Serena's wish, but that was impossible. All they could do was try to have fun and stay in crowded areas.

Andrew tried to smile, "Cheer up Serena. We are almost there."

"Aah," Serena screamed as the thunder went off again, "Easy for you to say Andrew!" She screamed directly into the ear of her lovely new boyfriend.

"Please don't scream Serena, It will blow out my ear drums." Darien pleaded.

Serena gently whacked him gently in the chest as they walked into an exquisite restaurant. "Love you too!"

"Four for Shields, please." Darien asked the hostess.

"Right this way Mister Shields." The hostess gave a glare towards Serena who was still tucked into Darien's arms. The hostess had planned to ask him out next time he came here, since he was a regular.

They were lead around the building for a few minutes, because the hostess was too angry to seat them. The manager stared at her until they were finally seated. They sat at a real nice in building garden room. It had everything in there, at least every flower.

"What was her problem?" Serena questioned.

"I think she liked your boyfriend." Mina replied.

"I'm taken though, so she can't have me." Darien added.

"I think that is why we were walking around the restaurant for a half an hour. (Exaggeration) I also don't think Serena will give you up so easily." Andrew smiled.

"What is this stuff? I can barely pronounce it." Serena whined.

"Don't worry Serena I will order for you." Darien put his arm around Serena and hugged her. (You know that they got out of the hug when they sat down.)

"Do you know what I like?" Serena pouted.

"Why wouldn't I? I spied on you enough." Darien smiled.

Andrew laughed, "Yeah and make everyone else as well." Andrew remembered being dragged into a problem but not being able to pinpoint it."

Serena gently whacked him again. "You really spied on me."

"Yeah?" Darien was worried where this would go so he feed Serena information to get her to leave him alone, "or I would send Andrew."

"But, But I told Andrew everything, and He would go and tell you!" Serena went white.

"I never told Darien anything you wouldn't want me to." Andrew replied glaring at his friend. Darien just shrugged.

A waitress came and asked them what they wanted. (Instead of trying to create words that might know who knows what I will have them translate it, lol ok, now everyone should be on the same track.)

"Can I have the Steak and salad?" Mina asked. The waitress nodded.

"I will have the pasta soup, please." Andrew smiled.

"We will have the pasta de chicken and sauce, twice. With salad on the side please. Oh and can one of them of meatballs?" Darien looked down at a glaring Serena as the waitress took the order and left.

"Meatballs? Why did you have to order meatballs?" Serena whined.

"I love meatballs; they remind me of my favorite person." Darien smiled as he kissed her cheek.

She huffed, "So what are we going to do after this, Mina?"

"I don't know, Darien won't tell us what he has planned.

* * *

The Hostess went into a backroom and locked the door. She snapped her finger and turned into Beryl. "I hoped to be able to win his heart before he found someone else!" She sighed into a mirror. Zoicite, Jadeite, Kunzite, Nephrite, prepare for invasion of the garden room where I'm at. If I can't have him no one can! Here is the plan, be his parents Zoicite and Nephrite. Jadeite and Kunzite will be his younger brother and sister. We will make them vulnerable before we change back and kill them. I will be waiting for you." Beryl turned back into the Hostess and walked to her post so she could "greet" the customers.

* * *

Rini looked at Sailor Pluto, "I didn't think that by trying to bring in his parents that the Negaverse would use it against him."

"Well as I see it, his parents died. That is why he was in an orphanage, not because they didn't care. He got all their funds. Well in order to make Darien think that they were back, they had to be created from something." Sailor Pluto looked at Rini who was about to wail like her mother.

"WAIT, the only way they would be able to fill that place is if they knew that we were going to do that!" Rini cried, "Now what do we do?"

Rini was snatched up. She kicked but couldn't get away. "We use you and the real Sailor Pluto as bait." The person that looked like Sailor Pluto clicked its finger and changed into Nephrite. He zapped Rini into a power ball that also held Sailor Pluto. Right before she was zapped, she set a message to Darien. She gave away as the last of her energy left her and she appeared in the crystal.

Darien appeared distant to the others as he got the message. 'Be prepared to save Serena by letting her die, just trust me. It will set the pattern back to normal, it was all a set up by the Negaverse, and Serena will be yours!'

* * *

Please Review, and I hope you liked this chapter.


	15. Letting her die Again?

Thanks to allieb13, Tenshi Bunny, keepoath(everyone always wants more.), aQuA rHaPsOdY, anangelslife, mew bunnyboo, Serena and Darien7, Marauder Megan, palikani, and RoxyFoxyChick.

* * *

Last Time

Darien appeared distant to the others as he got the message. 'Be prepared to save Serena by letting her die, just trust me. It will set the pattern back to normal, it was all a set up by the Negaverse, and Serena will be yours!'

* * *

This Time

Darien didn't want to believe that he would have to let her die. What would be the importance of letting her die? Serena didn't seem to be in any danger. Darien looked down at his Usako and decided that they understood the future better then him, and he needed to let her go, but not without a fight.

* * *

The room went black around Darien. Next thing he knew he was in another garden. A guy with a horn awaited him. 

"I'm Helios," The fu with the horn answered. "Rini has asked me to explain to you, what you fear the most."

"You mean the fear of losing her?" Darien questioned.

"Yes, the fear of losing her." Helios nodded. "I'm the keeper of dreams."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Darien questioned, "And why do you people keep taking me away from the Earth?"

"Rini wasn't supposed to interfere with your lives, but she was afraid to lose her family. " Helios put a hand on Darien's shoulder. "Serena wasn't ever going to die. Let her fight but let her die this time."

"How can…," Darien thought for a second, "…do that? And why?"

"Your love would be there, but the world would never be safe as it will be when Serena dies." Helios tried to hide the tear forcing its way down his cheek. "Look I know it sounds hard to believe that the world would be better off, but I can't tell you why. You have to realize that for yourself."

Darien's fists tightened together, "There is no way I'm going to let Serena die, the world would never be better without her."

"I never said the world would be without her." Helios replied.

"I trusted you the first time and know I have to suffer her death once again, and that is acceptable." Darien yelled, letting more power then he thought he had.

"My king and best friend," Helios cried to be heard.

"What did you say?"

"King," Helios replied.

"After that?" Darien spat at him.

"Best friend?" Helios answered quickly.

"How can e be best friends if we never met?" Darien questioned.

"A thousand years ago Darien," Helios stared at Darien, "a thousand years ago we used to protect this area together. You and Serenity would come here to get away from both worlds. You knew how hard destiny was to fight, and you didn't care. You would fight to be together to the death, and you guys did just that. I lost all I knew, everyone to the dark kingdom, but I still had a job to protect everyone's dreams. I came upon a few dreams that reminded me of you guys and I located Luna. Luna went down hoping that it wasn't too late to save the world from the terror that was starting to unfold. I watched you bicker when awake, but in your dreams you were together, in another world. You yearned to be with each other again, but only in the dream world could you work on it. You were still afraid that you were forbidden to be together, but the Queen had you both reincarnated on the same planet so that you could be together and this time for forever."

"What does that mean?" Darien asked.

"If you let her die she will evoke something that will keep her from dying and save the world. " Helios looked Darien in the eye. "You have to trust me and I hope to see you in the future, my king and best friend."

* * *

Darien found himself back in the restaurant. He gave Serena a small hug and kiss on the forehead as the waitress walked back in. 

"Shields has company of four new members!" The waitress replied.

"Whom?" Darien asked.

"They claim to be your family, sir." The waitress said rather fast.

"Well tell them I don't have time for them, as they didn't have time for me." Darien replied.

"Darien! How have you been?" a voice said walking in. She was tall and looked to be in her mid forties. She had long Black hair and blue eyes. She was heavy set. "I'm your mother Darien, you can call me Impa."

Darien looked at her accusingly. "Excuse me," he said with disgust on his face.

A well built man of maybe fifty came in after her. He had short Black hair and blue eyes. "My dear boy, how are you? You can call me Fakus." (The names are made up from imposter and fake.)

"I'm so sorry, but we were about to leave." Darien eyes the table. Andrew, Mina, Serena, and Darien rise. They walk towards the door.

A young girl of fourteen stands there next to a boy of maybe seventeen. "You don't love us anymore the boy replied. I'm your brother you know." The boy replied.

"I'm sorry, but we must be going. There are important things we need to be doing."

Serena looked at them; they didn't look at all like Darien she thought.

"We can't let you leave!" said the little girl as she entered the room. The four of them were trapped. They looked toward the waitress for help.

The waitress snapped her fingers and turned into Beryl. "So glad you could join us!" Beryl cackled.

Darien's face turned into complete shock. He looked around at his supposed family as they changed into Negaverse Generals.

Mina looked up to Andrew she whispered, "I need you to go through that door without being noticed, and warn the others."

"What about you?" Andrew asked.

"Don't worry, we can handle ourselves." Mina gave him a kiss then watched him escape. At least he would be alright."

"Your cornered now," laughed one of the generals before shutting up because Beryl glared at him.

Serena, Mina and Darien all changed into their respective alter egos.

"I give you one chance to save her Tuxedo Mask, join me!" Beryl smirked.

"Never will I join your side." Tuxedo Mask said.

Beryl shot an attack at them.

Tuxedo Mask tried to block her. Sailor Moon pushed him out of the way. "MOON PRISM POWER!" She yelled.

Tuxedo Mask froze, could he really let her die. He looked up at Mina who shook her head in panic. Darien allowed himself to fall into unconsciousness as he was hit by one of the generals.

Sailor Moon successfully blocked that attack, but failed to see an attack come from her side. She fell to the ground, just as the other Senshi screamed, "NO!"

They had just arrived and were too late to do anything. Sailor Venus looked at them in despair, she had just watched to of her greatest friends fall without a fair fight.

All four of the girls cried together the name in vain, "Sailor Moon!"

That had not noticed the body rise itself off the ground and change from her scout uniform into a princess's gown. Darien woke up and also changed into a warrior outfit.

"I have been awakened!" Serena smiled. "I'm Princess Serenity, in the name of the moon, earth, innocent people, and my mother I shall punish you."

"I'm Prince Endymion and I will stand beside my Princess forever."

"MOON HEART SHATTER!" Princess Serenity screamed. "Scouts lend me your power."

"VENUS PLANET POWER."

"MARS PLANET POWER."

"MERCURY PLANET POWER."

JUPITER PLANET POWER."

"EARTH ROSE MAGIC."

The light over powered the room, it was the only thing that could be seen.

"NOO, I thought I had you!" Beryl screamed as her and the generals were eliminated to dust.

Everyone transformed back into Civilians and Serena fell into Darien's arms.

Darien hugged her, "I will never let you go, Usako."

"I hope not," replied Serena. She leaned up and kissed him fully on the mouth.

* * *

Hope you liked it. One more Chapter and them I'm finished with this story. Please Review.


	16. Proposal

Thanks to RoxyFoxyChick, mew bunnyboo, Crystal Heart 101, Firesoulliz (I spelt Rae's name like this on purpose, I know how it is spelled,k D ), Tsukia, (thanks for the uplifting Review), Marauder Megan (Sorry if it wasn't to your standards, but I thought it was cute.), ffgirlmoonie, Tenshi Bunny (You of all people should know that I'm an Epi person! lol), keepoath, palikani, and Rikou Kyohaku (Glad you found it funny!) 11 reviews for that Chapter. I'm so happy. And now I would like to introduce the Epilogue…

* * *

Darien sat on the balcony of his apartment. Serena would be here any minute with her stuff. She was moving into the apartment with him. They had been dating for a few years and had agreed that Serena should move in with him. Darien had just finished Medical School and Serena would start Interior Design in the fall. They of course would be fighting whatever enemy came about, but it helped to know that the future would be so beautiful.

There was a knock at the door. He pretended that he didn't know who it was, "Who is it?"

"Your lovely girlfriend needs your help moving her stuff into your apartment." Serena laughed.

By this name he had made his way over to the door, He opened the door as he said, "I didn't know I had a lovely girlfriend, I thought that I had a gorgeous girlfriend. Are you sure that you are at the right apartment?"

She slapped him in the chest then stood on her toes to give Darien a peck on the lips, "Now will you help me if you are done with your charade!"

"I'm done," He threw his arms in the air. That's it," Darien looked at the 5 boxes of Serena's stuff.

"What did you expect me to bring?" Serena looked at him doubtfully.

"I don't know. I just guessed that you would have a lot of stuff." Darien shrugged.

"I could go back and get my 2 boxes of stuffed animals and my 2 boxes of Tuxedo Mask things, that mom said could stay there." Serena smirked.

"2 boxes of Tuxedo Mask things? You really where infatuated with me! I guess you didn't know that I was also Darien Shields then Huh?" Darien hugged Serena and swung her around in the air. She laughed.

"I didn't know then and if I did I would probably play Kill the Tuxedo Mask Doll." Serena laughed, "But now I just hug the doll and say he's all mine now, in both forms of course."

Darien started to pout, but as she finished the sentence he was laughing. "I would do the same if I had the Sailor Moon Doll, I guess."

She frowned, "So are you going to help me or not?" Serena said as she grabbed a box. Darien followed her lead and grabbed a box.

* * *

A Few Days Later…

Darien and Serena made their way to the Golden Crown. Serena didn't know what was so special about today, but Darien was acting like it was something special.

"Darien, what is so special?" Serena whined.

"Can't you wait, Usako?" Darien looked down at the Meatball headed girl.

"When can I ever wait on anything?" Serena batted her eyelashes.

"Don't make me call you by my pet name for you, you're not getting anything out of me yet," Darien semi-threatened.

"You wouldn't would you Darien?" She batted her eyelashes again, testing his strength against his weakness.

"Stop it, Meatball Head!" Darien complained.

She slapped him gently on the chest, "that's what you…," Serena stopped what she was saying as they stood in front of the Golden Crown, "finally we are here!"

"Let's go in Please, Usako." Darien said after standing outside for a few minutes.

Serena nodded. When they went inside they saw that the place was decoratively lit up. There were balloons, confetti, food, other decorations, roses, and food. Wait did I say food twice; Serena must be invading my thinking. D.

"What's this all for?" Serena questioned Darien.

Darien got on his knees. "Serena we have been dating since the incident that changed our lives. From that moment on I knew that I couldn't and wouldn't be complete without you. So now I'm down on my knees in front all of our friends, so that they can persuade you to make the right choice." Darien looked around at all their friends while Serena tried to read his face. All she could see was extreme happiness in his eyes. "You have now moved in with me, but I need more. I need to know that you too want to be with me for ever. So I want to know if you will marry me." Darien took out a little black box from his pocket. Inside it contain a moon shaped ruby stone. "The moon shows your heritage while the color ruby shows my heritage. Will you marry me?"

Serena smiled the biggest smile anyone has seen in ages. She looked around at her friends, Rae, Mina, Ami, Lita, and of course she couldn't forget Andrew. They were all smiling and nodding their heads. Mina was in Andrew's arms. They had married a year ago. She looked over at Luna and Artemis silently talking to each other. At last her eyes looked towards her mom, dad, and little brother. They were all smiling and giving her the symbol to go for it. She started to cry and jumped on Darien giving him the biggest hug and kiss ever, I think it even made Geniuses Book of World Records.

"Of course I will marry you Baka. Why wouldn't I, I love way too much Darien?" Serena beamed.

* * *

This is how our story ends. A happy couple and the future King and Queen of the Earth and Moon Kingdom.

* * *

How you loved this story. Please Review.


End file.
